Mother of all Mayhem
by Wicked Woman
Summary: Who's causing problems for Megs? Why his own Mother of course. Plz R&R. (Completed)
1. Application

Author's Note: Hi everybody. This is my first attempt at a full fledge Megatron-bashing fic. Now, if there are any other things you would like to see in this fic, you can either add it in your reviews, or e-mail me at Wicked_Woman_77@hotmail.com.

WWLSE: As if this fic will be popular.

WW: If they've read 'Not Another Beast Wars Blooper Fic', it might. It just depends if they approve it.

WWLSE: Well if your new kitten could read, he wouldn't like this fic.

WW: Ok, you're getting on my nerves. *Raises All Powerful Mallet* So you have to die now.

            WWLSE jumps out the window.

WW, throws away the mallet: On with the fic.

Disclaimer: If I owned/created Beast Wars, it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            A femme bot walked into a building. Autobots and Maximals were working on several volunteers so they would be able to go into stasis pods and be brought on board of certain ships. The femme bot walked over to an Autobot.

            "Excuse me." the femme bot said. "What is this all about?"

            The Autobot turned around. "Well, we test Maximal volunteers to see if they malfunction or not. Then, we sent them to be put in stasis lock in a stasis pod then shipped over to an assigned ship. That's all."

            "Oh." said the silver and purple femme bot. "So how do I qualify?"

            "Miss, are you sure you want to go in a craft that may turn out to be a battle cruiser? It could be too dangerous, especially for a bot your age."

            The femme bot growled. "Are you implying that I am too old for a chance to explore the galaxy?"

            The Autobot backed up. "No of course not Madame it's just that um…"

            "Well…?"

            "Please go to the reception desk to register."

            The femme bot scoffed and walked away.

_Cybertron Application for the Stasis Pod Project. _

            _Gender: Female_

_            Occupation: Retired._

_Please put an 'X' to the following._

_Age:  15 – 20  21-- 45  46 – 60  60+ X_

_Side: Maximal   Predicon X_

_Do you have the following illnesses? (Put an 'X' for any)_

_Transformation-lock virus      | Stress _

_Malfunctioning limbs              | Mental Diseases_

_Allergies (A/N: O_O)                | Other: __________________________

_Please answer all the questions_

_1. __Why do you want to be put in a stasis pod and got to other planets?_

_Because I want to explore the entire galaxy._

_2. __Do you have appointments that you need to attend to before leaving?_

_No I do not._

_3. __Have you been in a stasis pod before?_

_No._

_4. __Is there anyone who has gone into space who has any relation to you? If yes, then what relative(s)?_

_Yes. My son._

_5. __Is there anything else that's personal we need to know? (e.g. Fears, pregnancies, ect.)_

_No._

_Id notifications:_

_            Cybertronian ID Number (or CIN): 6399 566 4573 10_

_            Insurance number: 744 3875 0999 37_

_            Thank you for taking the time to sign this form._

**_AUTHORIZED ATHORITY ONLY:_**

            CIN: 7445 643 1000 06 

_            Ship: Axalon____

_Statement: __I hear by allow this Cybertronian to be put in stasis lock and put in a ship to explore the galaxy._

_          Signature: __Commander Prowl._

_____________________________________________________________________

Well that's chapter 1. Sorry it's short but I did add the application too so it is worth putting this chapter up. As I said before, feel free to review this fic and e-mail me at Wicked_Woman_77@hotmail.com.

WWLSE: And feel free to flame her.

WW: ^_^

WWLSE: What?

WW: ^_^ You're a bug. *Uses author powers to change WWLSE into a cockroach*

WWLSE: CHANE ME BACK!!  
WW: Not until you apologize.

WWLSE: NEVER!

WW: Fine. *To readers* Until the next chapter. Bye.

Note: _'Mother of all Mayhem' has been brought to you by 'Not Another Beast Wars Blooper Fic'. (Now currently been taken down by FF.net. If you want to bitch to someone, bitch at them._

WW's new kitten, Oreo, comes to the computer.

Oreo: Meow. (kitten talk for 'Plz review Wicked Woman's fic'.)


	2. Mommy's here! AHHHHHHH!

Author's Note: Hi everyone, I promised you all chapter 2 and you're gonna get chapter 2. Thank you Albedo for reviewing, which is more than what I can say for all of you. Well I don't care if you review or not anymore. You can if you want, but you don't have to. You can help my fic by giving me some ideas, like what the protoform's new name should be. If you could at least help me with that, then I would be grateful.

WWLSE: I bet this story will be so unpopular, you'll have to take it off your account.

WW: Shut up slave. On with the fic.

Disclaimer: WWLSE/WW: She/I don't own Beast Wars. *WWLSE and WW look at each other* WW: I don't own Beast Wars. WWLSE: Damn. WW: Ha.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            A wasp was carrying a scorpion over to a forest in Predicon ground. When the wasp dropped the scorpion, it transformed into Waspinator. The scorpion transformed into Scorpinok.

            "Will you try not to drop me so hard?" yelled Scorpinok.

            "Sorry, but Waspinator needed to transform but can't hold Scorpinok at the same time."

            "Stop complaining you two."

            Both Scorpinok and Waspinator turned to see a Black Widow spider hanging by a web line by a tree. It transformed into Blackarachnia.

            "We've got work to do. That stasis pod with the new Predicon inside should be around these quordinates." She walked through the bushes. Scorpinok and Waspinator shrugged and followed behind her. 

            Further into the forest, all three Predicons spotted a stasis pod in the swamp water.

            "Go get it shell head." Blackarachnia said as she pushed Scorpinok into the water.

            "Why do I have to go? I'm second in command. You can not tell me what to do."

            "You answered your own question. _You're_ second in command, so _you_ have to go get it if _you_ want the glory."

            Scorpinok grumbled something about her being a bitch and that she wouldn't survive without the Predicons. Waspinator turned to Blackarachnia.

            "If you want glory, why not spider bot go in?"

            "Because I'm the only one who can take out the Maximal traitor if he finds out position."

            "Indeed I have Predicon."

            Waspinator and Blackarachnia look up to see a raptor on the rocks above them.

            "Lizard bot find us."

            "I can see that. Tell shell head to hurry up."

            Blackarachnia fired her gun at the raptor but he transformed into DinoBot and moved out of the way. Blackarachnia jumped up onto the rocks and continued to fire at him. Meanwhile, Scorpinok had already grabbed the stasis pod and was dragging it back to shore.

            "Hurry, lizard bot here and looking for pod. Move it bug bot."

            "You should talk. You're a bug too—what do you mean DinoBot's here?"

            Scorpinok finally got the stasis pod out of the swamp water and Waspinator grabbed onto it. DinoBot was now looking for Blackarachnia, who was hiding behind a tree.

            "Come out spider, and your death will be swift."

            Just then, Blackarachnia's comlink came on. It was Scorpinok.

            "Blackarachnia hurry up. We've got what we came for let's go."

            Unfortunately, DinoBot over heard the comlink and was looking at the tree. He came around the corner and found that no one was there. He then looked down to see some weird looking thread. Just then, DinoBot was lifted into the air by a spider web. Blackarachnia came down in beast mode and transformed.

            "Well, well, I guess the great warrior lost the battle." Blackarachnia smirked. She then noticed that DinoBot was getting an energon surge.

            "Oh dear, looks like you'll have to transform. But then I forgot, you can't transform to beast mode while you're in a stasis web."

            DinoBot growled at the widow.

            "Oh, don't be a sore loser. If you survive this situation, you'll be able to meet a new face." Blackarachnia then disappeared into the forest.

*******

            "Excellent work, all of you. A new comrade in our ranks will prove to be an advantage in our favor for the Beast Wars, yes." Megatron said. He had already gotten the report from Scorpinok. Megatron turned to Blackarachnia. "And excellent work for defeating that traitor, DinoBot. Now since Tarranchulas is in his lab, I'll need you to re-program the protoform."

            "As you wish, Megatron." Blackarachnia then left with the stasis pod. Megatron then turned to Waspinator.

            "You will take Terrisaur and finish what Blackarachnia has started. Find DinoBot and destroy him."

            "Why does Waspinator always get stupid assignments?" Waspinator asked.

            "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Megatron said while having his dino-head hold his rubber ducky.

            "No." Waspinator said. He then went off to find Terrisaur.

*******

            Blackarachnia opened the computer chip hatch and found that there was a Predicon chip installed instead of a Maximal chip. "That's weird." She then noticed a T-rex skeleton by the wall and decided to turn on the DNA scanner. It scanned the bones then shut off.

            "DNA found. Making final additions then replicating." the computer said. It took a few seconds but then there was a flash of light in the hatch. When the flash disappeared, Blackarachnia walked over to the pod.

            "That's it?"

            Just then, a hand came up and smashed through the pod hatch glass and then the T-rex head broke off what was left.

Blackarachnia backed up from the green T-rex. The T-rex then looked at Blackarachnia and smiled.

            "Excuse me miss but where am I?" she asked.

            "Uh, you're aboard the Darkside, a Predicon ship." Blackarachnia replied.

            "I see, well how did I get here?"

            "The Predicons brought you here. We were ordered by Megatron to--."

            "Did you just say Megatron?"

            "Well, yeah. Do you--."

            The green T-rex then pushed Blackarachnia out of the way and ran off. Blackarachnia then got up.

            "How rude." she said.

*******

            "What were you up to this time? I had to have Blackarachnia reprogram the new protoform we found today."

            Tarranchulas had just gotten back to base and Megatron was furious with him.

            "I was working on important research Megatron." the purple tarantula replied.

            "Such as?"

            "Well, um…"

            "MEGATRON!!!"

            Megatron and Tarranchulas looked around to find out where that perky cry came from. They then noticed the green

T-rex running into the control room. The answer then hit the tyrant like a sack of lead.

            "Oh no. Anything but that."

            The green T-rex stopped in her tracks.

            "That's right Megatron. Mommy's here!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            *Wicked Woman hides under the computer table*

WW: AHHHHHH!!!! That's not funny, that's scary. A perky mother is what everyone fears am I right? Well I hope you liked 

this chapter and I'll try to post the next one up soon.

**Story Advertisement:**

****

            "Beast Wars: Basic Program" by Black Widow is a great fic. It has energon, exploration and bit of DinoBot's past is revealed in this story. God I want chapter 3 to be put up I can't stand the suspense. This story takes place in season one of Beast Wars. Hope you all read it and enjoy.

            Until the next chapter, bye.


	3. This is gonna get worse before it gets b...

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic. Sadly, I am going to end Mother of all Mayhem with the next chapter. This will probably be funny but next chapter will have a little tragedy but I will try to make it funny.  Thanks to the 7 reviewers who have remained loyal to me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Wars. I do however own the idea of Meg's mother.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

            "…So let me get this straight," Blackarachnia began. "This is your own mother?"

            "Yes."

            Megatron had explained the problem which involved the stasis pod and the protoform inside which had indeed been his mother. Mean while, Megatron's mother was holding onto a deck of cards and keeping them out of Scorpinok's reach.

            "I will not allow my baby's troops gamble." She said. Blackarachnia began to snicker but stopped after noticing the glare on Megatron's face. Megatron's mother turned towards her son and the black widow.

            "Is this your girlfriend honey?"

            "WHAT?" Blackarachnia's jaw dropped.

            "Mother!" Megatron said. "I do not have time for a relationship."

            Megatron's mother frowned. She turned from a green T-rex to a black T-rex. "Are you insulting your own mother??!!"

            Tarranchulas' jaw dropped. "Wasn't she green?"

            "I'll explain everything later."

            Megatron's mother then turned blue. "You're talking behind my back. Everyone talks behind my back."

            "I think you'd better tell us now Megatron." Tarranchulas said.

            "Very well." Megatron then turned towards his mother. "Mother, will you give us a moment alone?"

            Megatron's mother turned green again. "Sure Honey. ^_^" She then walked off. When she left, Megatron turned to his troops.

            "My mother has four different personalities."

            "Oh really." Tarranchulas said sarcastically. "I didn't notice." Megatron smacked Tarranchulas upside his head.

            "Silence imbecile." Megatron growled. "As you saw, her personalities are low self-esteem, anger and perkiness."

            "Well," Blackarachnia said. "We've only seen three personalities. What about the fourth?"

            Suddenly, there was a laser blast as Inferno ran in. Out followed a red mech. "You shall be destroyed Predacon!" Megatron shook his head in shame. "The fourth one makes her thinks she's a Maximal." He said. 

            Inferno ran behind Megatron. "Save me my queen." Inferno said.

            "COME OUT FROM BEHIND YOUR LEADER, YOU COWARD!!!" Megatron blasted his mother with his cannon laser. His mother hit the ground and turned back to green.

            "So," Blackarachnia asked. "which side is really her?"

"Believe it or not, the perky side."

            Megatron's mother got up. "Did one of my personalities kick in again honey?" she said.

            "Yes mother."

            "Do you have a name, ma'am?" Blackarachnia asked.

            "I have four names."

            Blackarachnia rolled her optics.

            "One is Mamatron, another is Psycon, a third is Gloom (NOT THE POKEMON NAME!!!) and the fourth is Tyrana-mom."

            "Oh."

            Mamatron (green) gave everyone a perky smile.

*******

            Waspinator and Terrisaur were flying around the area but couldn't remember where Blackarachnia had left DinoBot.

            "Waspinator thinks this is waste of time."

            "I dare you to tell Megatron that." Terrisaur sneered.

            Waspinator shook his head in fear.

*******

            DinoBot was still struggling to get out of the web that Blackarachnia had placed him in. Suddenely, he heard a couple of familiar voices.

            "Why couldn't ya jist sent yourself an' the kid out to find Chopper Face?"

            "Not them." DinoBot groaned. "By the pit do not let it be them."

            "Because Cheetor is on scout patrol in grid Scarlet and you're the only one who wasn't on duty."

            "It's them." DinoBot then noticed Optimus Primal, in robot mode, headed to his quordinates while Rattrap was holding onto dear life in beast mode. When they landed, Rattrap got down and transformed. Both Maximals looked at the Predacon traitor.

            "Let me guess," Optimus said. "Tarranchulas or Blackarachnia?"

            "Blackarachnia." DinoBot grunted. "She, Scorpinok and Waspinator were in the area, searching for the stasis pod."

            Rattrap got out his energon knife and began to cut DinoBot loose. "Well we can see how _dat_ battle turned out."

            "So Megatron now has a new comrade on his side." Optimus said.

            "An' dat means we're out numbered. No tanks to lizard lips." Rattrap cut the last piece of webbing, causing DinoBot to fall to the ground. "Oops." Rattrap began to snicker. DinoBot growled at the rodent as he got back up.

            "There's no time for bickering you two." Optimus said. "We'll go back to base _then_ we'll worry about the new Predacon."

            With that DinoBot and Rattrap began to walk back to their base while Optimus took to the sky.

*******

            There was a huge banging sound. Then, the doors suddenly opened and revealed Tarranchulas entering the recovery room. He was damaged beyond all reason (even for him).

            "I'll set up the CR tank." Scorpinok sighed. "Man, how many more times can this happen?"

            "You think you've got it bad," stated Blackarachnia. "I had to fight Psycon."

            Scorpinok turned his attention to Tarranchulas. "Which personality was it?"

            "Psycon."

            "Well," Blackarachnia scoffed. "now you'll think twice before you laugh at someone else's misfortune."

            "Are you kidding?" Tarranchulas asked. "That's the reason why she beat me up!"

            "Oh."

            "Well," Inferno stated. "I can't believe that I was beaten by the red personality!"

            Scorpinok, Tarranchulas and Blackarachnia began to laugh. Inferno gave them an 'I'm pissed off as it is' glare.

            "From what Megatron told me," Scorpinok said in mid laughter, "That's the maximal side and that side is the weakest one out of the four." Scorpinok then had to hold onto his sides to reduce the pain. Inferno growled as Blackarachnia stifled her laughter.

            "Seriously though," she said. "We have to find a way to get rid of her."

            Tarranchulas finally went into the CR tank as Inferno stood up making his cheesy signature salute. "We can't do that!" He stated. "This is a relative of the royalty we're talking about, not a weak maximal. We must give her as much respect as we give to Megatron."

            "I know." Blackarachnia said. "That's why I'm telling you we need to throw her out."

            "Never!"

            "Now I know why you got beaten up by the Tyrana-mom."

            Inferno began to growl as Scorpinok got up.

            "Besides," he stated. "if we keep her, we'll end up losing the Beast Wars without the Maximal's help."

*******

            Inferno barged into the control room. "Royalty." He said as he gave his salute. "We must think of a way to get rid of your elder!"

            Megatron gave a heavy sigh. "Don't you think I know that?"

            "But my queen! She will destroy the entire~!" Suddenly, the words sunk into the illogical head of the ant. "What was that?"

            Megatron turned to face Inferno. "I know we have to get rid of her! I'll have to order her to leave at once."

            "But how will we get her to~?"

            "MEGATRON DEAR!"

            Mamatron then walked into the control area.

            "Ah, mother." Megatron said. "Just the Predacon I wanted to talk to."

            "I finished polishing you rubber ducky collection and even your favourite duck. And I wanted to know if you wanted me to put the safety on all of your weapons—although you shouldn't have weapons in the first place?"

            "Uh…"

            "Good. I'll be down the hall if you want me. And I'll make you a snack too. You're nothing but metal and parts."

            Mamatron then left the area. Inferno turned to Megatron.

            "Royalty, why did you not tell her to leave like you said you would?"

            "I—I can't do it Inferno! She's not a Maximal, she's my own mother! I'm not that heartless! Megatron punched Inferno to the ground. "But maybe I could use some help, just this once of course, yesss."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Don't worry. Chapter 4 will be up soon. And it may just be the final chapter to this story. Until the next chapter, bye.


	4. PSYCHO MOM!

Author's Note: Now that I have finally gotten some idea as to what should happen in this story. Here it is. Sadly, this will be the last chapter. But, I hope you all enjoyed my story and look forward to reading any more fics…as soon as I think of them. Well, anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Beast Wars? *laughs long and hard then suddenly stops* Seriously though, I don't own it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

            "Sorry Megs, I can't seem to hear you."

            Cheetor had the comlink on but had a head set hooked up to the computer. He had come back from scout duty a while ago and was now bothering Megatron. He knew that the others would be back soon. Rhinox was working across from the young Maximal and raised an eye ridge.

            "I said to get Primal in here, I need to speak with him. It's urgent." Was the answer Megatron gave Cheetor through the comlink.

            "What?" Cheetor smirked as Optimus, Rattrap and DinoBot entered the base. Air Razor came in through the rood hatch.

            "LET ME SPEAK WITH OPTIMUS PRIMAL!!!"

            "Oh, well, he's not in right now, would ya like to leave a message, I promise he'll get it." With that, Cheetor unhooked the headset and put the comlink on speaker.

            At the Predacon base, Megatron was getting annoyed. "Of all the rotten luck… Fine. Tell Primal that my mother is here and she is completely humiliating me and my comrades, causing complete chaos in my own base and that I need his help!" Megatron suddenly heard a whole bunch of laughter through the comlink and began to growl. "YOU MISSERABLE EXCUSE FOR A CYBERTRONIAN!!!"

            Back in the Axalon, Rhinox and DinoBot were trying not to laugh, Rattrap was on the ground holding his sides and Air Razor was leaning on the doorframe while laughing. Cheetor was trying not to fall out of the seat when Optimus walked over.

            "This is Optimus Primal," he said while holding back a chuckle. "What's the situation?"

            "Well," came Megatron's voice through the comlink. "Seeing as you've already heard the situation, I don't need to repeat myself. But if you may so kindly stop the vermin from laughing, we could get down to business."

            Optimus turned towards Rattrap, who was sitting down on that seat thingy (don't know what to call it) and laughing. "Shut up Rattrap," he said "this is serious."

            "Serious my foot, you were laughing too."

            "What part of 'shut up Rattrap' did you _not_ understand?"

            Rattrap sat down and began to sulk. Optimus turned his attention back to the comlink. "Continue."

            "Thank you." Megatron said. "Now, as you know, thanks to your scout, my mother is making our lives living chaos and I would like your help to solve this problem."

            "Well…"

At the Predacon base, Megatron had a feeling that that comment wasn't a good sigh. "I won't turn my forces on you when this is all over. And I have three favourite rubber ducks: Squeaky, Quackers and Mrs. Lovely-Beak"

            "You didn't let me finish." Optimus stated he then had to tell Rattrap and Cheetor to stop laughing although it was funny. "We'll help you and uh, thanks for the info on your tea party pals." Optimus snickered and turned off the comlink. Megatron growled and did the same.

            "Of all the embarrassing…" Megatron began but never finished. His comlink buzzed. "Megatron here, report."

            "Megatron," Terrisaur replied. "We found no sign of DinoBot. He must've escaped. Should we find him?"

            "No."

            "But…"

            "We have more important things to do. I will explain the situation to you thoroughly when you and Waspinator get back to base. Oh and Terrisaur."

            "Yes?"

            "Question my orders again and I will re-arrange your entire structure, understand. Megatron Out. Megatron the turned off his comlink and sat down in his control chair.

*******

            The Maximals and Predacons were in neutral ground. They had been there for hours thinking up a plan to get rid or Mamatron but hadn't agreed to anything, so the compromised. Megatron had already contacted his mother and asked that she meet him there.

            "This plan had better work Maximals." Megatron growled.

            "Don't worry." Rhinox stated. "Once this is over and done with, we'll be back to hating each other's guts in no time."

            "Good." Megatron then noticed his mother coming towards him. He turned to everyone else. "To your stations." With that, everyone transformed and ran to hide. Mamatron showed up and transformed.

            "Hello son," she said. "now what is it you want me to see."

            "It's not what I want you to see," Megatron stated. "it's who." Megatron signalled for Optimus to come out. Optimus shook his head. Megatron signalled more sternly.

            "Well," Mamatron asked. "where is he?"

            Optimus shook his head once again. Then Megatron signalled Inferno, who pushed the maximal leader out of hiding. Optimus stumbled but was able to balance himself. Megatron smiled triumphantly.

            "Who's this?" Mamatron asked.

            "This, mother, is Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals." Megatron stated.

            "I will get you for this Megatron." Optimus muttered. He then turned to Mamatron. "Um, hi. We've heard a lot about you since your arrival."

            "Oh really." She then turned to her son. "Oh, you're not embarrassed to talk about you mom to your friends, how wonderful. I'm so glad."

            Optimus rolled his optics.

            "Yes, well we're not exactly friends, merely equals." Megatron clears his throat. "Now, this isn't the only surprise I have for you. There's something else."

            "Really? What?" Mamatron then took three steps and fell into a hole. Tarranchulas, DinoBot and Blackarachnia push over a huge boulder, which slides down the hill and over the hole. Everyone else came out of hiding.

            "Well," Rhinox stated. "it's over, now we can—huh?"

            Suddenly, the boulder flew out of the hole and out came Psycon.

            "Wait," Rattrap said. "Wasn't she green?"

            "How _DARE_ you!!!" Psycon then began to fire her weapon at everyone.

            "What's goin' on?" asked Cheetor.

            "Eh, must be her time of da month~." Rattrap was then hit to the hill. "Ow."

            Cheetor began firing but was then blasted over to Rattrap. Cheetor was then out cold.

            "AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU!!!" Psycon fired at Optimus and Megatron. Both moved out of the way and the missile hit Waspinator, thus blowing him into about a million pieces. She then fired at a tree. The tree began to lean on one side, revealing Terrisaur and Tarranchulas from hiding. Both were immediately blasted without any warning. 

Blackarachnia jumped up and began firing at Psycon with those spider legs guns in her arms. Psycon was hit but not fazed. She fired two missiles at the black widow. Air Razor then flew over to Psycon, transformed and fired wrist missiles at her. Psycon then grabbed Air Razor by the leg and threw her over to Tigatron, who then land in a ditch where DinoBot and Scorpinok were hiding.

"Come out and face me, all of you are cowards!" Psycon screamed as she continued to fire everything in sight.

"Why don't you use your laser eyes?" Scorpinok demanded.

"Are you insane?" DinoBot bellowed. "That Predacon could take out a whole army of men."

Megatron, Optimus and Rhinox jumped into the ditch.

"Believe me," Megatron stated. "she has."

Rhinox, Scorpinok and DinoBot turned to Megatron in horror. Meanwhile Optimus was looking around the new battlefield and noticed the tree leaning on its side.

"Listed, I have a plan."

"What else is new?" Megatron groaned.

"Look, three of us will have to shoot Megatron's mother back. The other two shoot the tree. If we could get it to fall as soon as she's close enough to it, we can trap her."

Psycon continued to look around for any Maximals and Predacons. "Where are you son?" she cooed. "Mommy would like to speak with you."

"Now!"

Optimus, Rhinox and Scorpinok began to fire at Psycon. She was beginning to grow angry as she backed up. Then Megatron and DinoBot began to blast the tree. The tree finally gave up its strength and began to fall. Psycon, suddenly noticing the plan coming together, moved out of the way just in time.

"We missed!" DinoBot stated the obvious.

"Fools!" Psycon yelled. "You thought that you could beat me? Ha! There's absolutely nothing in this galaxy that can defeat me!" With that, Psycon charged up her weapon, but never got the chance to fire it because the same boulder that she threw into the sky came crashing down on her. Everyone looked up from the ditch.

"Well," Rhinox smirked. "Almost nothing."

Cheetor finally woke up as everyone gathered over to the boulder. "Wow." He said. "Who did that?"

"Don't ask." Rhinox said.

Psycon was struggling to get out of the boulder. When she finally did, DinoBot, Inferno and Optimus picked her up and placed her inside the stasis pod where she came. Psycon then became Gloom as Megatron walked over to the pod.

"But, but I thought you loved me." Gloom said with a quivering lip.

"Ok," Rattrap stated. "_This_ is getting way too weird."

"Lift off online." Rhinox said.

"It's not that I don't love you mother," Megatron said quickly "it's just that I need to protect you from yourself and my troops if I'm ever going to stand a chance to win the Beast Wars, I'm glad we had this understanding."

With that, the stasis pod flew into orbit as Gloom turned back into Psycon.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! I _WILL_ HAVE MY REVENGE! JUST YOU WAIT!!!" Psycon' s words carried on into space and passed the moon.

The-End.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's the end of the story. Sorry it was so short. Well, let me know what you think and hopefully, I'll get another story out—that is, if I can think of one. All well, thanks to those who've read the story. Bye.


End file.
